Save Me
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: Calling all HUXON fans. check it out and see what you think. R&R


Chapter one.

The CID of sun hill police was quiet for a Tuesday morning filled with paperwork and a comfortable silence, DI Sam Nixon sat at her desk filling out yet more paperwork when the phone on her desk sprang to life.

"DI Samantha Nixon speaking". She answered.

After getting the details from dispatch Sam left her office and went into the main division were all the other detectives were sat doing paperwork.

"Come on you we have a case".she told her partner for the day phil hurter.

"I knew him upstairs loved me". He sarcastically replied.

"What about the paperwork on you desk?". Sam asked in mock annoyance.

Phil turned back to his desk, lifted the paperwork shoved it into the top draw then shut it again.

"Done". He smirked back at her.

"I want that done when we get back". She told him, pointing to the drawer.

"Yes ma'am". He saluted her.

They both left the CID in light conversation and laughter.

Once at the crime scene the two detectives made their way over to the body, which lay face down in the mod with no identification.

"There is no way of identify her without fingerprints". Sam observed as she knelt down to take a closer look at the body.

"Yeah I know he's done a real number on her". Phil constituted to her observation.

Sam began to raise to her feet but was stopped by wave of dizziness and light headedness took over her, she grabbed for the first solid thing that her tiny hands could find which happened to be her partner.

"Easy there Sam, you alright?". He asked, holding her steady.

"Yeah I'm fine I just stood up too fast". She replied.

"You sure?". Phil asked not totally convinced.

"Yeah". She told him giving him a reassuring smile.

"Gov!". Roger yelled for her.

"You talk to forensics while I go and see what roger has found". She told phil over her shoulder as she crossed the park.

"Ma'am we found the victims handbag no id sorry". The PC apologized to the detective.

"Thanks roger". Sam replied as she looked at the bag.

"Sorry ma'am Millie needs me, will you be alright?". He asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure you go ahead". She told him. Ah her phone rang.

Roger had finished talking to Millie and turned to speak to the DI to realize that she was gone, thinking she had made her way back to the body. He made his way over.

"Serg, have you seen the gov?". He asked phil.

"No I thought she was with you". Phil replied.

"She was serg then I had turn to talking Millie and when I turned back round again she was gone". Roger explained to the higher ranking officer.

"Right OK thanks roger". Phil told him, taking out his phone.

Soon a ringtone echoed throughout the park, phil made his way over to the sound of the ringing phone to find the phone on the ground but with no Sam in sight.

"Right, listen up carefully I want a complete search of this entire park and I mean you cover every square inch go!". Phil yelled over the large group of police officers.

The group parted ways in what would become the biggest search and rescue that sun hill would ever conduct.

After an agonizing two hours of searching every square inch of the park they couldn't find detective inspector Samantha Nixon. It was like she had vanished without a trace.

Dejected phil hunter went back to the nick, but not before putting armed officers at every entrance of Canley park.

As everyone piled into the incident room for the briefing this was now sun hills CID's top case, an unspoken vow that nobody was going home until they found Sam, either that or brought her killer to justice and give her the best send off that they could with full metropolitan horn ors.

"Between the hours of 14 hundred and 15 hundred hours DI Samantha Nixon was abducted from a crime scene in canley park, now as you all know this is now our top priority case. Mickey and kezia I want the of you to go through all of Sam's cases for the last 2 years go back further if you have to, find out if anyone she put away still holds a grudge. Terry and Jo financials and phone records. Everybody else keep searching, phil can I see you in my officer?". Jack asked him.

Phil just followed him out of the briefing room to his office.

The two entered the office and sat down.

"What's going on, phil?". Jack asked him gently.

"Nothing gov". Phil replied as he ran a tired hand over his face.

"You can come to me, you know". Jack reminded him.

"It won't change anything". Phil told him..

"What do you mean?". Jack asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Me and Sam we eh we are... we're married". Phil told him unsure of how he would react.

"What?". Jack asked in disbelief.

"We're married". Phil clarified for him.

"Well I cant say I'm surprised". Jack replied.

"What?". Phil asked as his snapped up.

"I've known you and Sam for a long now it was going to happen sometime, the only question was when". Jack explained.

"Thanks Gov". Phil nodded at him then left the room.

Jack just sat there for a few minutes before going back into the main CID room.

"Right people what do we have?". He asked, addressing the whole room.

"Gov, I pulled Sam's financials, nothing out of the ordinary". Kezia informed him.

"OK thanks". He told her.

"Gov, I pulled all of Sam's case files for the last 5 years like you asked and there are a few that got out in the last 6 months, there being interviewed now Gov". Terry told him.

The Gov was about to reply to terr's statement when the on terry's desk rang.

"Sun Hill CID". He answered.

"Terry it's smithy, we've got something" he told him.

"Be right down". Terry told him, ending the conversation.

"Uniform have something". He told jack.

The superintendent, jack, phil and terry made there way downstairs to what uniform had found in the disappearance of their colleague and friend Sam Nixon/Hunter.

Let me know what you think!

M


End file.
